


Love you to whatever end

by Bushee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are my lil babes I love them so much, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), awkward paladin radio conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushee/pseuds/Bushee
Summary: Keith ends up confessing his feelings for Shiro over the paladins helmet radios during a battle. And yes, Keith is aware that everyone is listening.





	Love you to whatever end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic in the VLD fandom, Keith and Shiro are my sons and I love them so obviously I had to do something for them. So here you go! I'd love to hear all of your feedback in the comments whether it's good or bad, I need the criticism ;) 
> 
> I really have no clue what to call the communication system in the paladins helmets but oh well
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Keith didn’t have it in him to lose Shiro a second time. Once was enough to drive him mad, mad with everything that he had yet to say. 

All five paladins were in the midst of battle, doing everything in their power to protect the people that inhabited this planet seeking their aid. Zarkon’s ships had them surrounded. They were going for the black lion. Again.

Together they fought, and were able to take out a good amount of enemy ships. The few that remained would be difficult to eliminate though, and they all had their sights set on the black paladin’s lion. 

Keith couldn’t do it, couldn’t take this, this need to say something, this overwhelming urge that ate away at him every single damn day. So he’d say it. 

This isn’t how Keith imagined he’d be telling Shiro how he really felt, with all of the other paladins listening in, but in the back in the back of Keith’s mind he was yelling at himself. _What if this is your last chance Keith? Would you be able to live with yourself if Shiro were taken from you, and he never got to know how you felt?_

So Keith spoke through his helmet to the entire team, though it pained him to do so. “Shiro,” Keith rasped, he could hear Pidge grunt at the impact of a smaller ship colliding with her lion.  
“What’s the matter Keith, are you alright?” With Shiro’s response, Keith was flooded with the reminder of why he was so in love with this paladin. He always put the team before himself.

“Uh, I really didn’t want to have to be saying this over radio communication, or- whatever this form of communication is. Pidge, help me out here-” A sigh could be heard through the speakers. “We’re in the middle of battle, you don’t need to know that, now will you get on with it Keith?” Pidge said.

Keith didn’t answer for a few seconds as he shot at an approaching enemy ship. “Oh uh, sorry. So,” He took in a nervous breath. “Shiro.” A hesitant reply. “...yeah Keith?” 

“So as I mentioned before, I wish I’d told you this in person and not with everyone else listening but-” Lance cut Keith off. “KEITH I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING!” Next Hunk cut in. “Shut up Lance I wanna hear this.” He said eagerly. “Yeah same here, now get on with it.” Pidge says. 

“So basically,” He started. Keith’s tone softened with emotion. “I’ve always looked up to you Shiro, you taught me almost everything I know, everything that I carry with me today.” Silence from everyone. 

Keith ground his teeth together fighting the prickling in his eyes. He took a deep breath as he felt the tears that threatened to escape subside. “Over the past few months of being together, you’ve always been the first person to give me a chance, to see the potential in me that no one else does.”

No one dared to breathe. “I guess what I’m trying to say Shrio-” Those damn tears escaped, a good few ran down to his chin, but he clenched his jaw in attempt at stopping more. Shiro spoke with a gentleness most of the paladins had never heard. “Keith, I had no idea-”

“-I’m in love with you Shiro. I’ve loved you for a while. I wanted to tell you before you got taken from us the first time, but I’m a coward, that’s what I am. And I’m scared, I’m damn scared that you’ll be taken again. Ripped away from voltron right now. You deserve to know how loved you are Shiro, for what a beautiful person you are and have always been, always putting yourself after everyone else. So I’ll say it again, you are _so loved_ , Shiro.”

Keith’s gaze landed on the three lions that raced towards Zarkons ships. Lance, blue. Hunk, yellow. Pidge, green. They’d all jumped at the chance to end this now. To stop Shiro from suffering the same fate he had been through one too many times. Still no one spoke. 

Keith could hear what sounded like crying coming from one of the other lions, by listening closer it became obvious that the paladin was trying their best to conceal it. “Keith,” someone rasped. Shiro. 

“Keith,” Shiro repeated, then came soft sniffling and the quiet sobs racking his body. Just getting this reaction out of Shiro caused something to crack within him and for a moment, Keith could forget that everyone could hear this, and he let himself imagine it was just him and Shiro  
.  
“Keith I had no idea I had that kind of impact on you, that I meant that much to you. I- I-” He sucked in a breath. “Keith, we _will_ make it back to the castle. I really hate the fact that you had to say that over radio, but we _will_ make it. We can talk at the castle, okay?”

He snapped back to reality when Lance finally spoke. “Oh. My. _God._ You two are so going to get together!” Keith could feel the heat climb up his neck. “LANCE!” Pidge and Hunk cut in. “Hey but seriously guys,” Hunk started. “You two would totally work out, I mean, if Shiro feels the same that is- uh, but of course no pressure man. And by the way, everything you said was really sweet, Keith, I’m most definitely rooting for you guys-” 

_“Hunk.”_ Pidge snarled. “Let’s just give these two some space alright? Now let’s get back to the castle.” Keith snapped back into reality. He’d been so caught up in everything, he hadn’t even realized that the team had gotten rid of all the enemy fleets.

The red lion circled and keith breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that yes, Shiro was indeed with them. He was here. Safe. And Keith was so in love.

As Keith walked in to the castle, he was greeted with a firm clap on the back from Pidge. “Good luck man.” She said, before sauntering past him. Next Hunk drew Keith in to him, wrapping him in an embrace. “I’m really happy for you, I hope it goes well!” Lance’s voice could be made out from behind. Hunk gave Keith a pat on the shoulder before leaving him to speak to Lance.

Keith broke free to find Lance smirking at him. “Hey man, you’ll do great, I know you will.” He wiggled an eyebrow at Keith in a suggestive matter. “I had no idea that you had a thing for Shiro, or uh, guys… but that’s cool!” Keith groaned. _Only Lance..._ “It’s totally cool bro, I think I might like guys too, and girls, but that’s another story.” Lance held out his hand for a fist bump and Keith didn’t want to admit to himself that he was happy to comply. The nerves were really getting to him and Lance somehow mad the worst of them go away.

“Catch you around, Keith,” That signature eyebrow waggle again. “Who knows, maybe the next time I see you, you won’t be a single man. Miracles do happen!” Keith whacked him lightly, but couldn’t help the shy smile that creeped on to his lips. “Jeez!” Lance rubbed at his arm, “I’m _kidding,_ but seriously, I wish you the best!”

“Thanks, Lance.” He didn’t expect all of this support from his friends, but it made everything easier, the thought of Shiro rejecting him _easier._ As Lance passed behind him, he noticed that Shiro had been standing in the main control centre of the castle, watching as everyone wished him luck, smiling softly. 

Everyone was off to bed, or, getting ready to go to bed. The paladins along with Allura and Coran would be asleep in a few minutes so it didn’t matter they would have this conversation in the main part of the ship. 

Keith had to look away the moment his eyes locked with Shiro’s. He looked down at his hands, only to find them trembling slightly. Instead of Keith moving towards Shiro, Shiro walked towards him, noticing that Keith’s legs refused to cooperate.

His gaze remained on those trembling hands of his, those _damned hands._

Keith was startled when Shiro grabbed both of his trembling hands, bringing one to his lips. He kissed Keith’s knuckles, the slightest brush of Shiro’s lips to his skin. “Don’t be nervous.” Shiro breathed, Keith’s knuckles still raised to his mouth. 

Shiro kissed Keith’s hand another time before dropping it from his mouth, dragging his thumb across the delicate skin until Keith’s trembling subsided.

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, noticing the younger boy before him was breathing unevenly. “Everything is fine, Keith.” Shiro pulled the red paladin in to his embrace, wrapping one arm around the small of his back, the other hand resting on the back of Keith’s head, his face buried in Shiro’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Keith breathed. “I wouldn’t have told you, wouldn’t have put this rift between us-” 

“Keith stop.” Shiro said, lifting the boy’s head from his chest to meet his eyes. Keith searched Shiro’s eyes as tears pricked his eyes. 

He was so thankful it was Shiro. He was so thankful that it was Shiro he had come to love. Shiro who wouldn’t embarrass him. Shiro who would understand even if he didn’t feel the same. It warmed his heart that Shiro was trying, comforting him. What had he gotten himself into. _What had he gotten himself into-_

“Don’t think.” Shiro said. “You’re in your head, Keith.” Shiro still had both arms wrapped around him. Shiro leaned back in to a chair that Keith had no idea was there, which also meant that he was going down with Shiro, he let out a little squeal as they both hit the seat with a thud. 

Shiro’s arms released Keith to let him adjust, and he pulled out another chair so he’d be able to face Shiro. “So,” the older boy started. “So,” Keith echoed. He was trying. He didn’t know what to say or do but he was thankful that Shiro was still here. “That was beautiful, Keith. Everything you said on the lion. I’m sure you could hear the- _reaction_ it got out of me…” 

Keith swallowed. He had never heard Shiro cry. Getting that raw emotion out of Shiro was enough to shatter him. He risked a glance at Shiro’s lips to find them quivering. He was biting down on them _hard._ Was Shiro going to cry again? Did Keith say something?

Shiro’s voice was barely audible. “It was so, so beautiful Keith. I really try. I try to make all of your lives better every single day. To ease the burden on all of the paladins, having to know every mission could be their last. Every breath could be their last. Just hearing you, when you said that everything I do is appreciated, loved, I lost it. When you said you loved me Keith, I broke down. You know why? Because I love you. It was enough hearing those things, that I was appreciated and valued coming from the person I love, but when you said those three words in addition to all of the appreciation, I was lost for words. I couldn’t express everything to you in that moment. I still can’t.”

He was crying, they both were. Shiro’s tears made their way down to his chin and he didn’t make a move to wipe them away. Keith was in the same position. Neither wiped the tears from their faces, but Keith made a move to brush Shiro’s away. Brushing away the hurt that came with keeping this in for _so long._

“I love you, Shiro.” Keith said, savouring how the words tasted on his lips, knowing he was blessed by all the stars in the universe to be able to say it again. Knowing he’d be saying it again and again and _again._

“I love _you,_ Keith.” Shiro said before leaning in and kissing him. When they broke apart, Shiro got up from his seat to turn of the lights. The castle was beautiful. Keith and Shiro sat together, gazing through the vast windows of the main control room. 

Stars stared back at the two of them, filling the darkness that had just been ridded of in both of their lives. They embraced the light that would be with them forever. The thousands of stars that would live on.

Shiro put a hand on the back of Keith’s neck, drawing him in for another kiss. He gladly complied, sighing happily as their lips connected. It was love, love that Keith felt when Shiro kissed him. The love he had been missing the majority of his life.

Shiro was his sun in a sky full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... looks like you made it through the entire thing. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
